The invention relates to metallurgy, and more particularly to a method of melting steel in an oxygen converter.
The invention may be used for production of steel in an oxygen converter from solid metal iron-bearing materials. Such solid metal iron-bearing materials (metal charge) might be, for example, scrap, crop ends, metal waste from steel plants, as well as metallized pellets, sponge iron, etc.